filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmjahr 1987
Ereignisse * Steven Spielbergs Drama Das Reich der Sonne ist die erste Hollywood-Produktion, die eine Drehgenehmigung für China erhält. * Die Sieger der BRAVO Otto Leserwahl 1987 ** Kategorie – männliche Filmstars: Gold Tom Cruise, Silber Sylvester Stallone, Bronze Eddie Murphy ** Kategorie – weibliche Filmstars: Gold Kelly McGillis, Silber Jennifer Grey, Bronze Brigitte Nielsen Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 31. Januar findet im Beverly Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe-Verleihung statt. * Bestes Drama: Platoon von Oliver Stone * Bestes Musical/Komödie: Hannah und ihre Schwestern von Woody Allen * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Bob Hoskins in Mona Lisa * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Marlee Matlin in Gottes vergessene Kinder * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Paul Hogan in Crocodile Dundee – Ein Krokodil zum Küssen * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Sissy Spacek in Verbrecherische Herzen * Bester Nebendarsteller: Tom Berenger in Platoon * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Maggie Smith in Zimmer mit Aussicht * Bester Regisseur: Oliver Stone für Platoon * Beste Musik: Ennio Morricone für Mission * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Anthony Quinn Academy Awards Die Oscarverleihung findet am 30. März im Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles statt. Moderatoren sind Chevy Chase, Goldie Hawn und Paul Hogan. * Bester Film: Platoon von Oliver Stone * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Paul Newman in Die Farbe des Geldes * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Marlee Matlin in Gottes vergessene Kinder * Bester Regisseur: Oliver Stone für Platoon * Bester Nebendarsteller: Michael Caine in Hannah und ihre Schwestern * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Dianne Wiest in Hannah und ihre Schwestern * Bestes Originaldrehbuch: Woody Allen für Hannah und ihre Schwestern * Beste Kamera: Chris Menges für Mission * Beste Musik: Herbie Hancock für Round Midnight * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: De Aanslag von Fons Rademakers * Ehrensoscar: Ralph Bellamy * Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award: Steven Spielberg Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1987 Das Festival beginnt am 7. Mai und endet am 19. Mai. Die Jury unter Präsident Yves Montand vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldene Palme: Die Sonne Satans von Maurice Pialat * Bester Schauspieler: Marcello Mastroianni in Schwarze Augen * Beste Schauspielerin: Barbara Hershey in Shy People – Bedrohliches Schweigen * Bester Regisseur: Wim Wenders für Der Himmel über Berlin Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin 1987 Das Festival beginnt am 20. Februar und endet am 3. März. Die Jury unter Präsident Klaus Maria Brandauer vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Bär: Tema von Gleb Panfilow * Bester Schauspieler: Gian Maria Volontè in Il Caso Moro * Beste Schauspielerin: Ana Beatriz Nogueira in Vera * Bester Regisseur: Oliver Stone für Platoon Filmfestspiele von Venedig Das Festival beginnt am 29. August und endet am 9. September. Die Jury unter Präsidentin Irene Papas vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Löwe: Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder von Louis Malle * Bester Schauspieler: Hugh Grant und James Wilby in Maurice * Beste Schauspielerin: Soo-yeon Kang in Die Leihmutter Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Francesca von Vérénice Rudolph * Beste Regie: Peter Lilienthal für Das Schweigen des Dichters * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Özay Fecht für 40 qm Deutschland, Rebecca Pauly für Peng! Du bist tot! und Katharina Thalbach für Paradies * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Sean Connery für Der Name der Rose César * Bester Film: Therese von Alain Cavalier * Beste Regie: Alain Cavalier für Therese * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Daniel Auteuil für Jean Florette * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Sabine Azéma für Mélo * Bester Nebendarsteller: Pierre Arditi für Mélo * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Emmanuelle Béart für Manons Rache * Bester ausländischer Film: Der Name der Rose von Jean-Jacques Annaud British Academy Film Award * Bester Film: Zimmer mit Aussicht von James Ivory * Beste Regie: Woody Allen für Hannah und ihre Schwestern * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Bob Hoskins für Mona Lisa * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Maggie Smith für Zimmer mit Aussicht * Bester Nebendarsteller: Ray McAnally für Mission * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Judi Dench für Zimmer mit Aussicht * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Ran von Akira Kurosawa New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: Nachrichtenfieber – Broadcast News von James L. Brooks * Beste Regie: James L. Brooks für Nachrichtenfieber – Broadcast News * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jack Nicholson in Nachrichtenfieber – Broadcast News, Die Hexen von Eastwick und Wolfsmilch * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Holly Hunter in Nachrichtenfieber – Broadcast News * Bester Nebendarsteller: Morgan Freeman in Glitzernder Asphalt * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Vanessa Redgrave in Prick Up Your Ears * Beste Kamera: Vittorio Storaro für Der letzte Kaiser * Bester ausländischer Film: Mein Leben als Hund von Lasse Hallström National Board of Review * Bester Film: Das Reich der Sonne von Steven Spielberg * Beste Regie: Steven Spielberg für Das Reich der Sonne * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Michael Douglas in Wall Street * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Lillian Gish in Wale im August und Holly Hunter in Nachrichtenfieber – Broadcast News * Bester Nebendarsteller: Sean Connery in The Untouchables – Die Unbestechlichen * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Olympia Dukakis in Mondsüchtig * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Jean Florette und Manons Rache von Claude Berri Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: Hope & Glory von John Boorman * Beste Regie: John Boorman für Hope & Glory * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Steve Martin in Roxanne und Jack Nicholson in Wolfsmilch und Die Hexen von Eastwick * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Holly Hunter in Nachrichtenfieber – Broadcast News und Sally Kirkland in Anna... Exil New York * Bester Nebendarsteller: Morgan Freeman in Glitzernder Asphalt * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Olympia Dukakis in Mondsüchtig * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder von Louis Malle Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Barbara Stanwyck * Amanda: X von Oddvar Einarson (Bester norwegischer Film), Down by Law von Jim Jarmusch (Bester internationaler Film) * American Comedy Awards: Woody Allen in Hannah und ihre Schwestern (Lustigster Schauspieler), Bette Midler in Die unglaubliche Entführung der verrückten Mrs. Stone (Lustigste Schauspielerin) * American Society of Cinematographers Award: Allen Daviau für Das Reich der Sonne * Australian Film Institute Award: Das Jahr meiner ersten Liebe von John Duigan * David di Donatello: Die Familie (Bester italienischer Film) und Zimmer mit Aussicht (Bester ausländischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Jan Schütte * Directors Guild of America Award: Oliver Stone für Platoon, Elia Kazan (Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Peter Timm für Meier * Evening Standard British Film Award: Zimmer mit Aussicht von James Ivory * Genie Award: Der Untergang des amerikanischen Imperiums von Denys Arcand * Gilde-Filmpreis: Zimmer mit Aussicht von James Ivory (Gold ausländischer Film), Gottes vergessene Kinder von Randa Haines (Silber ausländischer Film), Meier von Peter Timm (Gold deutscher Film), Der Flieger von Erwin Keusch (Silber deutscher Film) * Guldbagge: Opfer von Andrei Tarkowski * Hong Kong Film Awards: City Wolf von John Woo * Independent Spirit Awards 1987: Platoon von Oliver Stone und Zimmer mit Aussicht von James Ivory (Bester ausländischer Film) * Jupiter: Der Name der Rose von Jean-Jacques Annaud (Bester Film), Farrah Fawcett (Beste Darstellerin), Sean Connery (Bester Darsteller) * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder von Louis Malle und Schütze deine Rechte von Jean-Luc Godard * Nastro d’Argento: Die Familie von Ettore Scola und Um Mitternacht von Bertrand Tavernier * National Society of Film Critics Award: Blue Velvet von David Lynch * People’s Choice Award: Top Gun von Tony Scott (populärster Film), Clint Eastwood (populärster Schauspieler), Meryl Streep (populärste Schauspielerin) * Political Film Society Award für Frieden: Platoon von Oliver Stone * Political Film Society Award für Menschenrechte: Matewan von John Sayles * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Drachenfutter von Jan Schütte * Robert: Flambierte Herzen von Helle Ryslinge (Bester dänischer Film), Mein Leben als Hund von Lasse Hallström (Bester ausländischer Film) * Sundance Film Festival: The Trouble with Dick von Gary Walkow und Waiting for the Moon von Jill Godmilow * Toronto International Film Festival: Die Braut des Prinzen von Rob Reiner * Internationales Filmfestival Warschau: Birdy von Alan Parker (Publikumspreis) * Writers Guild of America Award: Hannah und ihre Schwestern von Woody Allen (Bestes Originaldrehbuch), Zimmer mit Aussicht von Ruth Prawer Jhabvala (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch), Woody Allen (Lebenswerk) * Young Artist Award: Karate Kid II – Entscheidung in Okinawa von John G. Avildsen (Bestes Drama), Das fliegende Moped von Hoite C. Caston (Beste Komödie), Peter Billingsley in Das fliegende Moped (Bester Darsteller), Laura Jacoby in Rad (Beste Darstellerin) Geburtstage miniatur|hochkant|125px|Ashley Greene (* 21. Februar) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Ellen Page (* 21. Februar) Januar bis März * 2. Januar: Shelley Hennig, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 12. Januar: Will Rothhaar, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. Januar: Evan Peters, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. Januar: Ruth Bradley, irische Schauspielerin * 25. Januar: Hafsia Herzi, französische Schauspielerin * 2. Februar: Martin Spanjers, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 21. Februar: Ashley Greene, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und ein Fotomodell * 21. Februar: Ellen Page, kanadische Schauspielerin * 25. Februar: Natalie Dreyfuss, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. Februar: Michelle Horn, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 8. März: Devon Graye, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 6. März: Hannah Taylor-Gordon, britische Schauspielerin * 24. März: María Valverde, spanische Schauspielerin April bis Juni * 1. April: Jenna Presley, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 9. April: Jesse McCartney, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger * 10. April: Jamie Renée Smith, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. April: Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, britisches Model und Schauspielerin * 19. April: Oksana Akinschina, russische Schauspielerin * 19. April: Markus Kaatsch, deutscher Produzent und Regisseur * 5. Mai: Jessie Cave, britische Schauspielerin * 13. Mai: Hunter Parrish, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 21. Mai: Ashlie Brillault, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. Mai: Déborah François, belgische Schauspielerin * 25. Mai: Toni Deutsch, deutscher Schauspieler Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|125px|Hilary Duff (* 28. September) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Evan Rachel Wood (* 7. September) * 6. Juli: Matt O’Leary, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 16. Juli: AnnaLynne McCord, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. Juli: Mara Wilson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 25. Juli: Michael Welch, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 8. August: Pierre Boulanger, französischer Schauspieler * 21. August: Cody Kasch, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 18. August: Mika Boorem, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 25. August: Blake Lively, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 30. August: Cameron Finley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 7. September: Evan Rachel Wood, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. September: Tyler Hoechlin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. September: Danielle Panabaker, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. September: Tom Felton, britischer Schauspieler * 24. September: Spencer Treat Clark, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 28. September: Hilary Duff, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 29. September: Anaïs Demoustier, französische Schauspielerin Oktober bis Dezember * 18. Oktober: Zac Efron, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 3. Dezember: Michael Angarano, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 16. Dezember: Hallee Hirsh, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. Dezember: Thomas Dekker, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Verstorbene Januar bis März Januar * 2. Januar: Arthur Gould-Porter, britisch-US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1905) * 14. Januar: Douglas Sirk, deutscher Regisseur (* 1897) * 15. Januar: Ray Bolger, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1904) * 15. Januar: Rudolf Carl, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 16. Januar: Joyce Jameson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 17. Januar: Aram Avakian, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur, Drehbuchautor und Cutter (* 1926) * 19. Januar: Harry Keller, US-amerikanischer Cutter und Regisseur (* 1913) * 31. Januar: Yves Allégret, französischer Regisseur (* 1907) Februar * 1. Februar: Gustav Knuth, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1901) * 10. Februar: William Rose, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1914) * 19. Februar: Kirsten Walther, dänische Schauspielerin (* 1933) * 25. Februar: James Coco, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 28. Februar: Anny Ondra, polnisch-tschechische Schauspielerin (* 1902) März mini|150px|Danny Kaye (1913–1987) * 2. März: Randolph Scott, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1898) * 3. März: Danny Kaye, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 7. März: Henri Decaë, französischer Kameramann (* 1915) * 21. März: Robert Preston, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1918) * 22. März: Joan Shawlee, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 23. März: Maurice Labro, französischer Filmregisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1910) * 26. März: Walter Abel, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1898) April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|150px|Dalida (* 3. Mai) * 3. April: Robert Dalban, französischer Schauspieler (* 1903) * 10. April: Berta Drews, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1901) * 11. April: Kent Taylor, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1906) * 12. April: Hertha von Walther, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1903) * 27. April: Attila Hörbiger, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1896) Mai * 3. Mai: Dalida, französische Sängerin und Schauspielerin (* 1933) * 4. Mai: Lilli Schoenborn, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 7. Mai: Colin Blakely, britischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 14. Mai: Rita Hayworth, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1918) * 24. Mai: Hermione Gingold, britische Schauspielerin (* 1897) * 30. Mai: Hilde Weissner, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1909) Juni * 1. Juni: Khwaja Ahmad Abbas, indischer Regisseur (* 1914) * 3. Juni: Will Sampson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 8. Juni: Daniel Mandell, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1895) * 10. Juni: Elizabeth Hartman, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1943) * 11. Juni: Dan Vadis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 13. Juni: Geraldine Page, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1924) * 14. Juni: Stanisław Bareja, polnischer Regisseur (* 1929) * 22. Juni: Fred Astaire, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 24. Juni: Jackie Gleason, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1916) Juli bis September * 3. Juli: Viola Dana, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1897) * 7. Juli: Hannelore Schroth, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1922) * 8. Juli: Oskar Kalbus, deutscher Filmhistoriker und Produzent (* 1890) * 15. Juli: Alfie Bass, britischer Film- und Theater-Schauspieler (* 1921) * 20. Juli: Richard Egan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 28. Juli: Arthur Bressan, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Produzent (* 1940) August mini|150px|Pola Negri (1894–1987) * 1. August: Pola Negri, polnische Schauspielerin (* 1894) * 17. August: Clarence Brown, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1890) * 19. August: Hayden Rorke, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 21. August: Angelo Francesco Lavagnino, italienischer Komponist (* 1909) * 28. August: John Huston, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1906) * 29. August: Lee Marvin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1924) September * 4. September: Richard Marquand, britischer Regisseur (* 1938) * 8. September: Konrad Georg, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1914) * 11. September: Lorne Greene, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1915) * 12. September: John Qualen, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 13. September: Mervyn LeRoy, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1900) * 23. September: Bob Fosse, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Choreograph (* 1927) * 23. September: Erland van Lidth, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1953) * 25. September: Mary Astor, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1906) Oktober bis Dezember * 2. Oktober: Madeleine Carroll, britische Schauspielerin (* 1906) * 2. Oktober: Russell Rouse, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1913) * 14. Oktober: Basil Wright, britischer Dokumentarfilmer (* 1907) * 21. Oktober: Pál Gábor, ungarischer Regisseur (* 1932) * 22. Oktober: Lino Ventura, französischer Schauspieler (* 1919) November * 5. November: Georges Franju, französischer Regisseur (* 1912) * 21. November: Ivan Jandl, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 28. November: Wolfgang Liebeneiner, deutscher Regisseur (* 1905) Dezember * 4. Dezember: Rouben Mamoulian, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1897) * 10. Dezember: Don Orlando, italienisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1912) * 17. Dezember: Arkadi Isaakowitsch Raikin, sowjet-russischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1911) * 21. Dezember: Ralph Nelson, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1916) * 30. Dezember: Leslie Arliss, britischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1901) Siehe auch Weblinks